


【授翻/奇异铁】Of Falling Leaves and Broken Hands

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Everyone else too - Freeform, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nervous Stephen Strange, One Big Happy Family, Short & Sweet, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：Stephen在他的车祸周年纪念日那天苦苦挣扎。Tony在那儿照顾他。





	【授翻/奇异铁】Of Falling Leaves and Broken Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contentment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205141) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：显然，我带着多愁善感的Stephen和热巧克力陷入了悲秋情绪。（笑lol）希望你们喜欢这个小短篇。

Stephen在尝试念一个复杂的咒语，已经试了有两个小时了。他的双手在面前紧绷着，手指以各种样子僵硬地移动着，关节已经因为过度使用而肿胀起来。他的额头上沁出了汗珠，他的上唇也是，一直眯着眼睛，发出痛苦的小声喘息。他需要把这个弄正确，无法容忍失败的想法。

在他的身后，壁炉的旁边，Tony坐着，手里拿着一本破旧的书。他自从今早起从一直坐在那儿，带来温柔的吻和忧伤又关切的眼神。Stephen当然知道为什么他会在那儿，而从他来的那刻起Stephen就竭尽全力不要因他而让自己分心。

Stephen的手指上冒出一丝火花，在面前徘徊了一会儿。他感觉自己情绪高涨，满怀希望，但又飞快地消退了。他咬紧牙关，沮丧的泪水涌了出来，他不顾刺痛的感觉狠狠地擦掉了眼泪。

突然，一双温暖的手抓住了他的手，当他想抽出双手的时候，那双手却纹丝不动仍旧握着他的。Stephen紧紧闭上眼睛，不敢看Tony。他知道对方会用那双充满悲伤的眼睛看着自己的。

 “停下。”Tony低声说。

Stephen摇了摇头。“我得练习这个咒语。”

 一声静静的叹息。“今天不行。拜托。”

   Stephen喘着粗气，试图将这种一点都不理智的愤怒、想要抽离然后要求Tony离开的冲动驱走。片刻之后，他睁开眼睛，发现Tony紧贴着自己，温暖的呼吸萦绕在他的脸上，如影随行。他仍旧握着自己颤抖的双手，天啊，Stephen希望他停下，因为自己无法承受那种受伤的、温柔的神情。

“和我走走。”Tony说着，恳求道。

Stephen摇摇头，想要痛哭。Tony终于松开了手，托住了他的双颊。“让我帮你。”

 “为什么？”他喘着气。Stephen无法理解为什么Tony不在这一天离开，两年后的今时今日，他应该明白得更加透彻了。

 “我爱你。”

Stephen再次摇了摇头。但当Tony走开一会儿然后只是带着夹克外套和手套回来的时候，他没有抗议。Tony慢慢地帮他将夹克穿上，然后小心翼翼地把手套套到Stephen皱巴巴的手掌上。斗篷变成了围巾，将自己牢牢地缠在他脖子上。Stephen继续一言未发，而Tony自己也差不多穿戴好，用胳膊肘扶着他将他带到门口。

一走出屋外，Stephen便深吸了一口气，将寒冷的空气吸入，陶醉在空气充盈肺部的感觉之中。他知道，也是这样的空气在亲吻自己的双颊，几乎使双颊立刻冻红了。他发现自己在透过云层的光线照耀下飞快地眨着眼睛，云翳凸显了现在已经是深秋了。Stephen很惊讶，他已经有一周没离开过圣所了，未曾注意到天气变化得这么厉害。他微微发着呆，跟着Tony带他走向他们常去的公园。

他低头看着Tony，默默地走在对方身边。表情陷入了悲伤的沉思。这个月对他们两个人来说都是艰难的一个月，但Tony似乎总是能应付得更好些。这个人失去了他的父母；而Stephen也在同一时间失去了双手。然而，Tony除了做了几个法师很快就能消除掉的噩梦之外，似乎没有受到很大影响；可法师自己却无法忍受这种无法抗拒的无助感——回忆。最近他经常陷入自己的思绪，以至于几乎无法忍受周围的事物，可Tony只是坐在那里，承受了他的愤怒，容忍他的大发脾气，这让Stephen感到无比震惊。

他们转过一个街区，Stephen拉住Tony，停了下来。树木已经变了颜色，公园被靓丽的黄色、红色和橙色调子染遍。他忍不住端详了一会儿，直到Tony轻轻扯了扯他，朝他点点头。很快，他们就走在了落叶之中，脚下响起一种熟悉的、令人心旷神怡的咯吱咯吱声，凉风也以同样爽朗的姿势拍打着他们的皮肤。就这样，他们什么也没说，肩并肩地走着，稳稳地绕了一圈。

整一周以来，Stephen第一回觉得自己被粗暴地从思绪中推了出来。他一直在拼命地工作，想要成为有用的人，只是想让自己残缺的双手能完成某些事情，证明即使它们坏了，也依然能够使用。然而，在那个咒语中一直的失败让他进入了一个更糟糕的精神状态。他又看了一眼Tony，后者的脸颊在寒冷的空气中变得通红，头发被秋风吹散。Stephen直视前方，一种类似于羞耻的可怕的感觉涌上心头。

  “我很抱歉。”Stephen低声说。

他被Tony拉得更近了。“我知道。”

“就是……这段时间的噩梦太糟了，我需要……”Tony紧紧攥住了他的手臂，表示理解。

“没关系，我懂的。但我不能忍受看着你伤害自己。”

Stephen做了个鬼脸。“我需要觉得自己还有用，Tony。你不知道失去让你与众不同的东西是什么感觉。我的手……如果你失去了你的手你也会这么觉得的。你无法再构建，那些你的激情。再也不能……那会一点点从内心杀掉你。”

Tony拉住他，让他们停下来，让Stephen转身看着自己，眼里尽是专注和爱意。“你说得对。我无法想象那会是什么样的。但是没关系的，我会为你做你需要的任何事情，无论是聊天也好、阻止你过度使用它们也好。”他抓住Stephen的手，轻轻将它们举起，用拇指轻柔地摩挲着指尖。

Stephen意识到，即使戴着手套，手指也开始麻木了。“你不是非那么做不可的。”

Tony耸了耸肩。“在我做了噩梦之后，你也不是非要照顾我不可的，但你那么做了。就像你一样，我也会一直在你身边，直到你感觉好一些。”

Stephen垂下目光，无法承受Tony的眼神，不知道要如何表达对他深爱的这个男人的感激之情。然而，当对方再次挽起他的手臂，继续他们的散步之时，一切都变得不言而喻了。

“回圣所吗？”他温柔地问道。

Stephen皱起眉头，他确实还急切地想继续去尝试那个咒语证明他能行。但他清了清嗓子，有些胆怯地瞥了一眼Tony道，“我们要不要先再多转几圈？”

Tony抬头朝他微笑，大部分的悲伤都从他的眼中消失了，“不太冷吧？”他检查道。

Stephen摇了摇头。“还不太冷。如果真觉得冷，几个街区外就有一家咖啡馆，供应美味的热巧克力。”

“是约会啊，亲爱的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：如果觉得有需要添加的tag的话请告诉我，我不太确定。  
> 欢迎反馈，无论好坏:)  
> 译者笔记：我完全被治愈了。不管深秋还是严冬，有爱人和热巧克力就行了。


End file.
